Recently a demand for fuel efficiency of a tire has been increasing more and more, and more excellent fuel efficiency is required not only for a cap tread occupying a large portion of a tire but also for other tire components such as a base tread, a side wall and a clinch.
JP 2008-101127 A and JP 2009-007454 A describe rubber compositions for a tread in which reduction of rolling resistance and enhancement of braking performance and abrasion resistance were successfully achieved. However, application to tire components other than a cap tread is not referred to.